Someone Worth Fighting For
by Team M
Summary: Everyone saw it. Everyone saw how beautiful she was. How she was absolutely perfect. Everyone saw it but her. And that killed them both. xNiley. Oneshot.


**Someone Worth Fighting For.**

I sighed, looking at the pictures. She was doing it again. She was breaking her promise again. And the worst part was, I wasn't even angry. Not in the least. If anything, I understood. I guess that was thing with me, that's what always held us together in times like these where we wouldn't talk for months, I always just kind of understood her. I didn't even need to try.

Still, just because I understood didn't mean I was okay with this. She was brave. She was amazing. She was the most astonishing person I've ever met. She didn't deserve to feel the way she felt. She didn't deserve to feel the need to be bulimic.

I scanned through the recent posts of her on OceanUp and couldn't help but sigh. I'd been keeping up with the blogs, I knew her life for the most part, I knew she'd broken up with Liam. I figured she wouldn't need me there, though. I thought she would be okay without me this time. I guess I wanted to think that she had finally moved on without me, I should have known enough to be there.

Her weight didn't look that different yet. In fact, it didn't look different at all. It was the way her face was fixed in contorted worry that gave it all away. I knew that face too well, and I knew what it meant. It meant that she needed someone to remind her she was beautiful. Usually, that person was me.

"Why are you looking at pictures of my best-friend?"

After I recovered from the way she scared me, I looked at Demi. She didn't know. She wouldn't know, because Miley didn't tell people anything. Miley let people figure her out without any help, and that might have been one of the things I loved and hated the most about her. I had to admit, it took me awhile to figure out she made herself throw up. The way she came off... People just wouldn't expect it.

I forced a smile, grinning at Demi a little bit. "Just, OceanUp stuff. Trying to keep up with her, you know? We never get the chance to talk anymore."

"Yeah," she playfully pushed me. "I wonder why that is."

I sighed, shaking my head. We both knew why. "It was just too hard. It hurt too much."

"I understand. Joe and I," she trailed off, thinking a little bit. "We'll never be the same."

And they weren't even half as in love as Miley and I were. It's impossible to be friends with someone you once loved. It's too hard to forget the feeling. It's too hard to not fall in love all over again.

"It kinda sucks that you guys still need to be friends, huh?" I looked away from the computer again, meeting Demi's eyes.

They suddenly turned bittersweet as she let out a small shrug. "I'd rather be in my place than hers."

"Yeah," I ran a hand through my hair. Not talking for ten months and then suddenly finding out she's bulimic, figuring out what to do wasn't exactly an easy decision. "Me too."

She got up, "Well, I guess I'll go now. I just came in here to see what you were doing. I didn't expect you to be stalking my best-friend, but you're always full of surprises."

I let out a laugh. It was fake, but it was a laugh. "Good talk, Dems, good talk."

She had a small airy laugh as she turned around, walking to the door.

"Nick, if you know there's something wrong with her, I expect you to go fix it," she looked me straight in the eye, turning around before facing me once again. "She's my best-friend, and she could use someone right now. Someone like you."

Someone like me. I didn't know what that meant, but I sure did like the sound of it. Because no matter what, someone like me had to mean Demi thought something of us. It had to mean that these past four years weren't a total waste of time.

I smiled a little bit. "Okay."

The minute she walked out I looked at our schedule. No one would know where I was going, and no one would know why. That was the way we both needed it to be.

I saw that my next break that would be long enough to see her was in a little over a week, but that was too long. For all I know Miley could puke up twenty pounds by then.

Grabbing my cell phone I dialed my mom's number. My dad would laugh at the idea, but I knew I had to do this. It wasn't an option. I just had to. Some wouldn't understand the reason, but I like to call it Love.

"Hello?"

"I want to cancel a show."

She stayed silent for a few minutes before I heard her calm voice over the phone again. This was why I called her. At least she gave me a chance. A small chance, but it was a chance.

"Which show are you proposing?"

"The San Antonio one. Say I got sick or something and reschedule it to the fifteenth," I rambled.

"That's really inconvenient, Nick."

"I know," I paused, "I know, but I need to do something, Mom. And I need to do it alone. And I need to do it right now."

"What's up with Miley?"

"I never said it was about her," I murmured softly.

She laughed a little. "The only time you've ever even thought of cancelling a show was for her. Do I need to bring up how you stayed in London longer because you didn't see her face as much there?"

"Mom," I groaned. "You're the only one that knows about that, and I kind of wish you didn't."

"I'll talk with your dad about it. You know he won't be happy with this."

Oh, did I know that. "Yeah."

"If it was anyone other than Miley you wouldn't be going," she told me sternly. "This is not honoring your commitments, but since it is Miley and she obviously needs help, I'll let you."

"Thank you," I grinned. My mom always was a sucker for Miley. "And can we not tell anyone else where I'm going?"

"No need. They'll all know, Nick."

"Yeah, I guess so," I smiled, subconsciously showing my teeth, something I only did if it was about Miley.

They'd all know, anyways.

**:::**

"Can we cut of some of the songs tonight?"

Joe snapped his head over to me as Demi looked unsurprised.

"Nick!"

"I'll cut _La La Land_ and _Got Dynamite_," she volunteered.

"Thanks, Dem," I gave her a hug as she walked away, giving Joe and I some privacy. "I talked to Kevin. He said it was okay."

"Why would we want to?"

"I have plans," I told him briefly.

He rolled his eyes. "We all have plans. Reschedule them."

"Plans to save someone's life," I informed him.

I knew it was a little dramatic, but I'd say practically anything to get to Miley quicker. Especially since I wanted to plan this all out with Demi meaning I'd need to talk to her about Miley's schedule, not to mention where everything is. I wasn't exactly used to LA. Or, at least not her new sets. If she was still at the Hannah set I could practically go there blindfolded, but she moved on, meaning she was at a new place.

"You can't always be her superman," he told me, crossing his arms.

"I can try," I stood up a little straighter. "And if trying means cutting a few songs out of one nights performance, I'm willing to do it."

"What are you planning?" He eyed me. "I'm getting that canceling a performance feeling in my stomach."

I shrugged, walking off and smirking at the packed bag in my dressing room. I checked my watch. Half an hour til showtime. Perfect. I was ready for this. I had a plane with a plane ticket. Now all I needed was the addresses.

I walked into Demi's dressing room sitting on the chair next to her as she glanced over. "Going to see Miley, huh?"

I'm glad it was so hard for her to figure out.

"I'm gonna try. Do you have any information that could help?"

She smirked, reaching into the bag that was on her lap and skimming through the contents before pulling out a folder. "You mean like this?"

I opened it, looking at the papers inside. It had basically everything. Her work schedule, the addresses, and contact numbers. I smiled, as Demi laughed.

"She gave it to me before we both left LA. She has mine too. I thought you might like it."

"You're God right now, Demi," I praised. This was exactly what I needed.

"Don't make me regret giving you those," she begged me.

"I won't," I stood up, beginning to walk out.

"Wait," she called. I turned, looking at her through the mirror. "Is she okay?"

Hm, if she thinks her best-friend being bulimic is okay then, yeah, Miley's perfect. But we both knew that wasn't anyone's ideal version of okay. It wasn't even close. It wasn't even in the same area code.

"She will be."

"You'd tell me if you didn't have it under control, right?"

I hesitated. "Yeah."

"Okay," she accepted the answer, and if she could tell I was lying she sure didn't show it.

I walked out, sliding right past Joe to grab a water. He didn't seem happy that we weren't singing all the songs we normally did, but at least he'd accepted it. At least he understood.

I needed to do this.

"What are we cutting?" Joe called after me.

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's something."

"So, _Look Me in the Eyes_, _Burning Up, _and _Lovebug_?" I rolled my eyes, both at his abbreviation for our own song and the fact that they were all about Miley and he knew it.

"That's like Demi cutting out _Catch Me_ and _Here We Go Again_."

"You said to pick any songs," he defended, crossing his arms. "Fine, how about _Heart and Soul_, _Drive My Car, _and _Who I Am._"

I nodded in agreement this time, letting him go tell the band our new arrangement.

"Now, Nick," Kevin pulled me to the side with Danielle as the Camp Rock performers went out on stage. Joe walked over to our small circle, curious. "We all know why you're pulling out songs. The question is, what do you plan to do, exactly?"

"No, the question is why do you think you need to do what you plan to do," Joe corrected him.

I groaned at their questions, turning around. It took less than a second to feel a hand on my arm. I turned, surprised that it was Danielle who stopped me. She usually was the quieter one. She usually let things go.

"We won't laugh at you," she promised. "We just want to know what's going on."

"What's going on is that she needs me and I'm gonna be there for her. Simple as that."

Kevin rose an eyebrow. "You're going to LA?"

"Tonight?"

"Does Dad know?"

"Wait, why tonight? You can't wait until morning?"

"Does she know?"

"Did you tell Demi?"

"What's wrong with Miley?"

That last question seemed to silence both Kevin and Joe. Leave it to Dani to ask a question like that. A question that I just couldn't answer, even when they all stared, waiting for an answer.

"I can't say."

Dani nodded as my brothers both simply looked at her. I wanted to scream at them to say something but restrained. I liked their questions more than Dani's.

"I guess I just wasn't aware you guys were talking again, that's all. I'm surprised."

"We aren't talking. She doesn't know I'm coming," I slowly explained.

"If you aren't talking how do you know that something's wrong? You haven't talked to her in a year-"

"Ten months."

"What?"

"It's been ten months," I told him. "And we don't need to talk. I'm sure of this."

"Fine," Joe put his hands up, leaving. "Fine, if you're so damn sure, just go make a fool out of yourself again. Go crawling right back to her."

"Hey, watch it," Demi yelled across the open area, walking over to us as she crossed her arms. To this day, Demi is one of the only people I know who will yell at Joe. There's Miley, but Miley isn't afraid to yell at anyone. "That's my best friend."

"I don't want to fight with you," he mumbled.

"This is just as much Nick's fault as it is Miley's. Stop acting like this is all her doing. You don't think she's cried herself to sleep too?" She fumed as Joe backed down, his eyes softening. Demi always made him see the reality. Especially when it came to Miley. "He's being a man, and being there for her when she needs it. Just because you don't have the balls to do that, don't take it out on him."

I looked away awkwardly as did Kevin and Dani, not knowing what to do. Demi was brutally honest, I'd give her that, but when she went off on Joe she always went off good, spitting out some comment or another that made the air tense.

"I'm sorry," he told her simply. Two words. Yet, something in her seemed to be satisfied when she turned around and left.

Demi was going on stage soon and it was no secret that Joe would be there standing on the sidelines watching her perform as if nothing had happened. Sometimes, I wish I could do that with Miley. I wish we could pretend not to be in-love like they did. I wish we could be just friends.

Miley, I sighed. What was I going to do with her? Sure, I could stay down there for a few days, but not forever. If I could stay there and stop her, God, I would in a heartbeat, but it was nearly impossible. I ran a hand through my hair, because I was the only person who could get her to stop, and right now, I hated myself for that.

I shook my head, not allowing myself to think about it right now. After I went onstage I could, but not now, not here.

For now, I had to pretend it was okay. Just for a few more hours. Then, after that, I could fix it, so that I could maybe stop lying, and for a few minutes, stop worrying.

**:::**

The streets of LA were slightly different than I remembered them. I hadn't been here in so long that I almost forgot what the hustle bustle of the city was like.

I pulled over into a parking lot, eventually, looking at the contents of the folder and trying to decide what to do. I could go disturb shooting, which would probably make her mom kick me out and I'd definitely be too embarrassed to face her if that happened. I pulled back on the road, just deciding to go to what she had called home the past few months .

I dug through Demi's folder, pulling out the key she'd given me. I took a deep breath before walking in, looking over my shoulder as I did so. In a way, I was nervous to enter this new house. It meant she'd moved on. It proved just how long it had been since we talked.

I pulled out her schedule, seeing they'd be wrapping up shooting early today. It was a Friday and no one really felt like staying. She went in early, but got out at four and according to Demi she had no plans after. That left me the next hour or so to figure out what to do.

I sighed, grabbing my laptop from my car and going on that for awhile. I sent Demi a text message, updating her as she'd been asking questions in five minute intervals.

Once I heard someone fumbling with the door I stepped into a back corner, my breath hitching once I saw her. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her. She grew up a bit, but that wasn't a bad thing. She didn't look back as she made a beeline to a room I'd already made sure I knew the location of.

My heart was pounding, going faster than normal. This wasn't a good idea. I should just sneak out now. No. No, I had to do this for Miley. As Demi said, I had balls. I had to be a man, Miley deserved someone to be a man for her.

Her hand reached out for the knob and I took a deep breath, confidence growing.

"I know you aren't about to puke," I spoke up right as her hand was turning the knob.

"Nick!" She flew a hand to her chest as she spun around, staring at me. For a split second, she lost her cool and her eyes were wide with fear before they went back to her normal poker face. That split second gave it all away, though. She had been caught and she knew it.

That split second also gave me all the confidence I needed to be here. It told me that I was doing the right thing.

"I'm not letting you puke," I told her, not backing down from her strong gaze. She may have looked different, but those blue eyes were still the same. After all these years, they still haven't changed.

"Even superstars need to go the bathroom," she forced a smile as I stepped forward. I could read her like a book and she knew it. She was scrambling to think of something I'd believe.

"Try again," I stood right in front of her now, my posture straight while her shoulders sunk in. She looked so lost and it killed me, because she belonged here. She belonged in the spotlight, making people happy, with me there to guide her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered in defeat, looking down. "I-I didn't know what else to do."

"I would have been there," I didn't hesitated for a second. I didn't think twice about it.

She looked back up at me, the tears in her eyes as her voice was beginning to quiver. How could anyone think she was okay when she could barely hold herself together?

"I wanted to call you, but I... I didn't know what to say, and I was afraid, Nick," She tore her gaze away from mine. She never made eye contact when she was saying how she felt. The reason why was just another mystery I never quite figured out. "I was scared that you wouldn't care anymore, and that would have been more than I can handle."

"I'll always care." Even I didn't expect the emotion in those words to stand out so strongly. She nodded, brushing the hair out of her face.

I nervously brought a trembling arm to her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes, and only my eyes. She might not like eye contact, but when it's with her, I love it.

"It doesn't matter how long we go without talking, I've said it before and I'll say it again, we have one of those things that's always just kind of there," I wiped away a tear that was falling. "Even when you think you have no one, you better believe you still have me."

"I was just so scared that you might have finally changed your mind and realized I wasn't worth it." The tears she was attempting to hold back before all came out in a water stream now, one by one, rapidly falling down her face as I pressed her to me the same way I used to when she cried, my arms wrapping around her firmly.

"That couldn't ever happen."

I didn't know what to do, if she wanted me to calm her down and hold her the way I used to. I didn't know if I should start stroking her hair with one hand while the other rubbed gentle circles on her back or if I should simply hug her this time. Eventually I decided on pulling her closer, running my fingers through her hair. It always seemed to calm her down best before, and right now I'd do anything. I think I would lose my virginity if it let her smile again. A real smile.

"I wish I could stop, Nick," she whispered softly when the tears slowed down a little, leaning into me further. At first, I thought she was going to break down again. "Believe me, do I wish I could stop."

"I know you do," I murmured, not stopping my hand from running through her hair.

"Why did you come?"

"Because I knew you needed someone," I answered simply.

She didn't move away from my shirt, mumbling her response into it. "I needed you."

"I'm always here."

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you," I felt her try to pull away.

That only made me pull her closer. "What happened?"

"Liam and I broke up," she said it so emotionally, but half it I thought was fake emotion. She didn't seem sad that they broke up, she seemed sad about something else.

"I'm really sorry," I sighed. "You guys seemed really happy."

She shrugged and I knew what she meant. Not as happy as we were.

"I just – he cheated on me. Why would he cheat on me?"

I understood perfectly now. She wasn't sad that they weren't together, she was sad because of the reason they weren't together. She didn't understand how perfect she was without making herself puke.

"He cheated on you because he was an idiot, not because you're not skinny. I've never seen anyone prettier than you," I told her honestly, knowing it was comments like these that didn't allow us to be friends.

She blushed, sitting on her bed as I did the same.

"So, tell me, how exactly do you plan to get back to San Antonio by tomorrow at one?"

"Oh, it's canceled," I informed her, hiding the small smirk that was growing inside. She knew my tour schedule. By heart. Knowing that I meant something to her too was comforting.

"What!"

"Well, it's rescheduled to the fifteenth, but-"

"I don't get it," she tilted her head to the side, biting her lip. "You canceled a show just so you could come see me?"

"I came to make sure you're okay."

"Are you gonna sleep over?" She grinned.

I shook my head and her face instantly fell as she tried to remember exactly what faces to wear to get to my heart. "Please stay. Just for the night. I missed you a lot."

"Okay," I agreed. "But only on one condition."

"Anything."

"You can't ever force yourself to puke again. If you think you're gonna, call me, text me, email me, and I swear to God, I will reply in less than a half hour. If you call me I'll answer on stage, I don't really care, but please... please, stop."

She nodded, keeping eye contact and I knew that she meant it. She might not keep it, but she was going to try.

"You won't be able to get rid of me now. Warn your mom to add minutes to your bill."

"I'm almost eighteen, I think I can handle changing my cell phone plan."

"Your birthday is so soon. I'm excited. Are you excited?"

"It won't be anything special," I shrugged. "It'll be good if you don't do it, though."

"I'm trying," she whispered. "I really wish I didn't feel the need to, but something just comes over me and it's so hard to fight."

"You're a fighter, though."

"I gave up this battle a long time ago," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not someone worth fighting for."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not having the slightest idea where this was coming from.

"I'd fight for you."

"Really?"

I shrugged. "I'm here, aren't I?"

She grinned, and from that second I knew that it might take awhile, maybe days, maybe weeks, maybe months, maybe even years, but in the long run, we would both end up okay. I didn't know if we would ever be able to be together again, but it that was the fun part.

We just had to wait and see how our story ends.

**:::**

It had been almost a week since I saw or spoke to Miley, and even the fact that it was my birthday couldn't get my mind off of her. I didn't want to make it sound like I didn't trust her, because I did, but I was worried about her. She was handling something huge, and while she loved doing things on her own, a part of me knew that this was just too much for her to take over on her own. She needed someone there. I like to think that she needed me.

"Oh, but what's the point?" I sang just as passionately as I wrote the song, still meaning almost every word. "You're my-"

Then, suddenly the music cut off and another voice came on, leading the crowd. A female voice. A female voice that definitely wasn't Demi or Alyson.

"Happy birthday to you," she sang as I turned around, looking at the screen while half the crowd screamed and the other half sang with her. "Happy birthday to you."

The cheers got louder and now I could only watch her lips move from the recorded video that was being played.

"Happy birthday, dear Nicky," I heard the voice sound a lot louder and wrinkled my forehead, turning around to see her walking out on stage, rolling a cake with Demi by her side. "Happy birthday to you."

I smiled, looking around. Well, I guess I really did have everything now.

I grinned, going up to give them both hugs, veering off to Demi's first, trying to prevent the already started dating rumors. Without trying, Miley's hug lasted longer as I squeezed her.

Then the familiar background music started playing and I couldn't stop the look on my face. Joe, Demi, and Kevin all grinned, stepping to the side for this song. Demi and Joe even stood on the same half of the stage for once without it being part of the choreography.

"I know this isn't what I wanted," she grinned, holding the microphone back up, doing the first live performance she's done in awhile. This felt so natural, sharing a spotlight with her.

"Standing out in the rain, need to if it's over, 'cause I will leave you alone," I sang the refrain with her as we both began moving. Talk about the perfect birthday. Unexpected, but perfect.

"Miley Cyrus, everybody!" I introduced as she got off the stage, just like the last time.

**:::**

Getting off stage I almost ran. If Joe wasn't gently hanging on to my shirt I think I might have left before we bowed. Once I got back we all attacked Miley in a group hug. We were a close company, no matter what the blogs said. Everyone was sweating but she didn't care, a smile placed perfectly on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, amazed. This area of California wasn't exactly LA.

"I couldn't just miss your birthday, could I?"

I grinned as we all slowly let her have some air, backing away.

"Demi didn't give it away, did she? I know she kinda likes to express her excitement," she threw an arm around her best-friend as Demi turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna go?"

"Oh, please."

Demi faked a threatening head bob to Miley causing her to shoot a hand up. "Girl, somebody better hold my earrings."

"You two are crazy," Alyson shook her head, a small grin on all of our lips.

Miley seemed so happy when she was with Demi, and the thing was that only I knew she wasn't. I could see that fake smile that was on her lips and it killed me that I was the only one who who could.

"Miley," the entire group fell silent at my voice. I nodded to my dressing room, leading her away from them.

"We'll be right back," she told everyone.

"Don't have a make-out session again," Joe mumbled. "We all know how that ends."

I could almost feel Demi turn to glare at him without turning around. "Do you ever know when to just shut up?"

"Sorry that I actually voice my thoughts instead of hide them," Joe shot back at her.

Miley shook her head beside me, crossing their arms. "They're fighting is more annoying than their flirting was."

"A lot more," I agreed. "Try hearing this after anything stupid Joe says and anything reasonable Demi says. Twenty-four-seven fighting."

I closed the door before looking at her seriously. Her face fell and we both knew what I was thinking.

"Did you do it again?" I asked her deeply, burning a gaze through her eyes.

She looked around around biting her lip before making eye contact with me again. "Just once."

"I told you to call or text me."

"It isn't your problem."

"Why didn't you call?" I murmured, trying to understand.

"I'm not going to interrupt your dream," she spoke softly.

"I'd give up my dream any day for you to be okay."

"I know you would, but I'd never ask you to."

"Miley, I swear, I will take every single day off if you needed me to. After this tour I will spend the next month in LA at your house if you wanted it. I will go anywhere for you, I'll do whatever it takes-"

"Stop it," she closed her eyes, squeezing them shut tightly.

"Mi-"

"Stop it!" she screamed, shoving her hands against her cheeks.

"Wha-"

"Stop acting like this, stop acting like you can still love me!" She begged, still not opening her eyes.

She thought I didn't love her? Was she completely clueless now?

"I'll always love you, Miley," I murmured, not wanting to say it too loud, just in case she didn't love me back. "I'll never stop loving you."

She shook her head, getting frustrated. "You can't love me, Nick! You just can't! I've done too much to you."

"Well, I do," I took a step closer to her as she shrunk down a little. "We've gone through a lot, and we've both changed, but I'll never stop loving you."

"Don't love me," she begged. I never thought I would hear those words come out of her mouth. "Someone like you isn't supposed to fall in love with someone like me."

"I guess I got lucky then, huh?"

"Lucky?" she scoffed, shaking her head. "More like you're being deprived."

"Of what?"

"Someone who's worth it."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why aren't you?"

"Because I'm messed up, and stubborn, and stupid, and I can't control myself, not to mention I have one of the grossest habits in the world. I don't have good manners like Selena, and I'm not half as poised as she is. I'm too loud, and obnoxious, and love picking fights and..."

"Are you done?" I rose an eyebrow. She blushed, nodding. "I don't care about those things. Or, I guess I do, but I see through them. You're the most perfect girl I've ever met, and you aren't going to convince me otherwise."

She took the first move this time, walking up and wrapping her arms around me. "One day, you're going to wake up and realize you deserve better. And I'll be heartbroken, but you better believe I'll be the first to say 'I told you so'."

I shook my head with my arms around her, picking her up. "I'll never think that, Sunshine."

"Someday you'll see it. You didn't hear all the people booing?"

I almost choked. Booing? No, I must have missed that. "I heard all the people cheering."

"How could you not hear it?" she whispered. "It was so loud."

I shook my head frustrated, not understanding. Why didn't she see it? How could she not fucking see it?

"Sometimes," I seethed, "I just want to stand you in front of a mirror, and make you stare at yourself until you realize how beautiful you are. But I think you'd break down seeing a reflection you hate so much that long."

She looked down and I knew that what I said was the truth.

"I don't want to be like this," she whispered. "I told you that already. I don't like this, Nick."

"Because you don't like you."

She sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about this any longer. She was done.

"Did you get any presents I can play with?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I got you, though, and that's enough."

"I got you something," she grinned, her eyes actually lighting up for the first time in awhile. She waved me to follow her as she led me to her own dressing room, grabbing the wrapped packages. "Now, they aren't that big, but to be honest I didn't know what to get you."

"You ditched work to fly out and give me a surprise visit. That isn't enough?"

"Not for me," she grinned, handing them to me.

I took them, opening each. I turned over the brand new iPod touch in my hands.

"It has video chat on it, and everything like that. I thought you'd like it. Then, it gives you more memor-"

"I love it, okay? And you better have one of these so we can video chat on it," I grinned, going to open the second one.

I tilted my head at the book once I had it opened before I flipped through the pages, a smile instantly coming to my face.

"I know it's gir-"

"You better not be defending this present," I shot at her as she smiled. "This is the best thing I've ever gotten."

There were memories of us on every page.

I grinned at one of the pictures, pointing to it as she looked over my shoulders. I felt her smile.

"Someday, I'm going to make you be as happy as you were then."

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Good luck with that."

"I will someday," I told her positively, looking her in the eyes. "You'll feel thirteen again someday. Someday, you might just be happy again."

She moved closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm happy with you."

**eh, not tooo sure about this one. i kind of like, kind of dont. what did you think? :)**

**twitter/ iaskedtaylorx  
**


End file.
